Ce que les mots ne nous disent pas
by Daenerith
Summary: Il n'avait rien pu lui dire, il n'avait pas pu lui murmurer le moindre "Je t'aime". Mais la détresse dans ses yeux lui fit garder la certitude qu'elle ne devait pas encore abandonner. Alors, le premier coup de fouet cingla. Elle sera les dents pour ne pas crier de rage et de douleur. "Je t'aime!" hurlait son regard. Le second coup de fouet répondit à son appel. [D/H]
1. Welcome to the New Age

_Bonjour, bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction "Ce que les mots ne nous disent pas". Ceci est le premier chapitre, le deuxième ne va pas tarder à sortir. J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du premier chapitre! :)_

PS: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J. K. Rowling. Il s'agit d'une fiction basée sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Pour le contexte, y'en a pas vraiment! Le trio Harry/Ron/Hermione est encore à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'est pas (encore) mort et personne ne sait sur les Horcruxes.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: "Welcome to the New Age"._

Le Chemin de Traverse était vide de monde. Etait-ce à cause des temps qui étaient durs ou de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber ? Hermione Granger, dans tous les cas, n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Armée d'un parapluie et de son sac à dos elle parcourait les petites ruelles sombres et égarées du si célèbre Chemin de Traverse. Sa mine renfrognée indiquait qu'elle était pensive et de toute évidence, la solution à son problème ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. La jeune fille maugréait des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles destinés à elle seule.

Son regard s'attarda soudain sur une vitrine poussiéreuse. A travers cette vitre on pouvait apercevoir des bocaux remplis d'yeux de lynx et de langues de chats flottant lugubrement dans un liquide translucide. Elle grimaça. Au loin, elle avait tout de même entrevu ce pourquoi elle était ici depuis plusieurs heures.

- Enfin ! s'exclama t'elle la mine morose.

Elle entra dans la boutique qui laissait apparaître le nom de son propriétaire en lettres dorées : « Mr Puelpepper ».

La devanture comme l'intérieur de la boutique ne payaient pas de mine. Il faisait sombre et la poussière n'avait pas dû être faite des mois, si ce n'est des années. Quand Hermione poussa la porte une clochette annonça son arrivée. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin et l'apothicaire ne pointa même pas le bout de son nez à l'attente du petit son aigu.

Elle se dirigea vers les bocaux qu'elle avait aperçus à travers la vitrine, puis dévia légèrement son chemin pour se tenir devant une grande étagère verte. De nombreux paniers étaient posés les uns à côté des autres. Son attention se porta sur celui dont l'étiquette indiquait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient des œufs de Runespoor.

Translucides et brillants, les œufs de Runespoor étaient de plus en plus difficiles à se procurer – le marché noir ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Généralement utilisés dans la composition de potions dont le but était de stimuler l'agilité mentale, Hermione Granger avait quitté Poudlard le temps d'un après-midi dans l'espoir d'en trouver quelques-uns sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle attrapa les poches prévues à cet effet et à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, en laissa tomber quelques un dans le sac.

- Ça devrait suffire, jaugea-t-elle en soupesant le petit sachet. Au moins de quoi tenir l'année et terminer cette foutue potion !

Elle referma le sachet délicatement, veillant à ne pas trop ménager les œufs qui se trouvaient être fragiles.

- On fait donc comme d'habitude, dit une voix qui lui semblait familière.

Elle provenait de l'arrière-boutique. Visiblement, son entrée n'avait pas encore été remarquée.

- Je compte sur votre discrétion, Mr Puelpepper. Sans cela, il serait vraiment dommage que Greyback tombe sur l'un de vos petits-enfants.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malefoy car la commande sera acheminée comme prévu, assura une petite voix chevrotante.

- En effet, c'est ce que l'on attend de vous.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un petit homme rondouillard aux vêtements usés, suivit de près par Drago Malefoy. Lorsque les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls il y eut un blanc qui dura une bonne poignée de secondes.

Hermione Granger, la main dans la poche de sa cape, tenait fermement sa baguette. Le visage impassible elle se laissa dévisager ouvertement tandis qu'elle passait en revue tous les sortilèges qui pourraient lui être utile à cette occasion. Drago termina son inspection par une légère moue de dégoût alors que Puelpepper laissait échapper un petit couinement.

- Granger, cracha le Serpantard. Quelle désagréable surprise de te voir ici.

- Je te retourne la remarque Malefoy, répondit la jeune femme, soulagée.

S'il ne l'avait pas encore attaquée c'est qu'il ne comptait sûrement pas le faire. Elle l'avait peut-être interrompu lors d'une transaction mais elle ne devait pas être importante au point de mettre sa vie en danger. N'empêche, que faisait Drago Malefoy en dehors de l'établissement en plein milieu de l'année scolaire?

- Je vois que votre boutique perd le peu d'estime qu'elle avait encore, dit finalement Drago Malefoy en se tournant vers l'apothicaire. Permettre que des Sangs-de-Bourbe pénètrent dans votre magasin ne fera qu'entacher votre réputation, Mr Puelpepper. Vous devriez faire attention, ils ont une sale manie à salir tout ce qu'ils touchent.

Sans en dire plus il sortit de la boutique dans un bruissement de cape. Hermione quant à elle relâcha sa baguette et poussa un soupir inaudible de soulagement.

* * *

- On n'aurait pas dû t'envoyer seule là-bas, dit Harry les bras croisés.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Franchement Harry, il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout ! Souffla Hermione en s'enfonçant dans l'un des fauteuils confortables de la pièce.

Elle attrapa l'un des coussins bordeaux et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Oui mais c'était une erreur, continua Harry.

- Et en plus tu as croisé cette fouine de Malefoy ! Renchérie Ron. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si ça avait été son père ou je ne sais qui d'autre…

- Contrairement à certains, je sais me servir d'une baguette Ronald Wesley ! J'aurais très bien pu me défendre toute seule si j'avais été attaquée. Et puis de jour, je vois mal une descente de Mangemorts en plein Chemin de Traverse…

Vexé, Ron ne répondit rien et fit mine de réfléchir sur le prochain coup qu'il allait jouer. Il faisait une partie d'Echecs avec Harry et pour une fois, il n'était pas en position de force.

- Le Cavalier prend la Tour, annonça-t-il à haute voix.

Aussitôt la pièce abîmée bougea sur l'échiquier et fit tomber la tour d'Harry. Content de lui, Ron affichait à présent un sourire victorieux.

- Tu es cuit, Harry !

- Sauf si son Fou prend ton Cavalier, glissa Hermione.

La pièce de l'échiquier sembla approuver les dires de la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Maugréa le rouquin.

Harry esquissa un sourire mais ne continua pas la partie. Il se dirigea vers la Cheminée et attrapa un gros livre poussiéreux qui trônait sur l'une des étagères.

- Que nous manque-t'il d'autre pour la potion ? demanda-t'il suspicieux en faisant attention aux gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier froissé et le déplia. A voix haute elle récita :

- Une poignée d'œufs de scarabées, 10g de tentacules de Murlap et pour finir… Du sang de dragon.

Harry poussa un soupir en allant rejoindre sa place, le vieux livre poussiéreux toujours dans ses mains.

- Franchement Hermione, maugréa Ron, je ne vois pas du tout comment on va se procurer du sang de dragon. Peut-être que si on le remplaçait par du sang de lézard… Ils sont cousins, non ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est ce qui rend la potion si puissante. Et toi comme moi savons pertinemment que cette potion nous est nécessaire afin de nous préparer contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Ron ne répondit rien et continua sa partie d'Echecs avec Harry.

Hermione quant à elle s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre de sortilèges : « Contrer et Contre-Attaquer » par Lovela Dendefert. Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur sa lecture pour en saisir le sens. La jeune femme ne cessait de penser à sa dernière escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse et plus précisément sa rencontre avec Drago Malefoy. Brève rencontre, certes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur chaque fois qu'il montrait autant de dégoût vis-à-vis de ses origines. C'était une réaction si naturelle… Qu'un homme sur terre puisse se comporter de la sorte rendait la chose incompréhensible.

Passablement énervée Hermione quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors et se dirigea, livre en main, vers la bibliothèque.


	2. Hello Hello

_Bonjour, bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction "Ce que les mots ne nous disent pas". Ceci est le premier chapitre, le deuxième ne va pas tarder à sortir. J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du premier chapitre! :)_

PS: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J. K. Rowling. Il s'agit d'une fiction basée sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Pour le contexte, y'en a pas vraiment! Le trio Harry/Ron/Hermione est encore à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'est pas (encore) mort et personne ne sait sur les Horcruxes.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : « Hello Hello »_

Drago Malefoy errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était rentré du Chemin de Traverse depuis bientôt une bonne paire d'heures et personne n'avait visiblement noté son absence. Satisfait, il cherchait néanmoins à faire passer le temps : depuis qu'il était revenu il s'ennuyait ferme. Crabbe et Goyle étaient à leur cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – douce ironie – et Pansy était à l'infirmerie car elle était soi-disant prise de vertiges. Drago ricana en pensant au contrôle qu'elle était en train d'éviter.

Le blond prit soudain la direction de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas encore terminé son parchemin sur les Animagus et il lui restait une bonne trentaine de lignes à écrire. Résigné il traina les pieds jusque devant les grandes portes acajou de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle un silence de plomb l'accueillit. Des montagnes de livres flottaient dans les airs suivis de près par l'une des bibliothécaires. Une baguette dans la main, elle faisait avancer les livres jusqu'au premier étage.

Drago se fraya un chemin en direction du rayon qui l'intéressait. Il avait besoin d'un livre (« _Transformations et effets secondaires_ » par Edgar Tournepatte) et il ne pouvait continuer son devoir sans celui-ci. Lorsqu'il le trouva il souffla dessus afin d'enlever l'accumulation de poussière qui s'était déposée sur la couverture.

En tournant au coin du rayon il aperçut Hermione Granger, dos à lui. Elle cherchait visiblement un livre et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Croiser deux fois cette Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'était vraiment pas permis. Il avança alors plus rapidement et à son niveau il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup d'épaule, la bousculant sur son passage. Il la heurta si fort que la tête de la jeune fille alla cogner directement contre le coin du rayon.

- Aïe ! dit-elle tout en portant la main à ses lèvres.

Elle regarda ses doigts tâchés de quelques gouttes de sang.

- Désolé, Granger, pas fait exprès ! lui dit Drago en se retournant.

Son faux-sourire désolé et son attitude hautaine rendirent Hermione folle de rage. Sans en attendre d'avantage elle murmura une formule. Trois gros livres s'élevèrent alors au-dessus de la tête de Drago qui avait continué son chemin et au bout d'un instant, ils lui tombèrent dessus dans un grand « BOUM » assourdissant.

Légèrement sonné, le Serpantard se maintint grâce aux étagères et porta l'une de ses mains sur sa tête.

- Désolée Malefoy, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin, l'air visiblement ravie, la tête haute.

- GRANGER ! Tonna Drago.

En l'espace d'une seconde il était sur elle. L'attrapant d'une main par l'épaule, il la retourna violemment avant de la pousser contre le mur. Sa tête frappa contre la pierre glacée et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends sale Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla Drago. Mais tu apprendras bien vite à changer de comportement envers ceux qui te sont supérieurs.

Sans vouloir en entendre d'avantage elle lui cracha dessus, un mélange de salive et de sang dû à sa blessure précédente. Alors qu'il levait la main pour la gifler, son nom résonna dans toute la bibliothèque.

- MONSIEUR MALEFOY !

Il se retourna et aperçut la bibliothécaire dont le visage semblait outré. Son petit air pincé et ses lèvres retroussées donnaient l'impression qu'elle était prête à lui bondir dessus.

- Veuillez lâcher Miss Granger immédiatement ! s'écria-t'elle.

Elle s'approcha furieuse avec une démarche dandinante et attrapa le blond par le bras.

- Votre père peut avoir la position qu'il veut, marmonna-t-elle, mais ICI dans MA bibliothèque c'est encore moi qui commande !

Elle le tira par le bras tandis qu'il s'essuyait de l'autre main le visage.

- On va voir ce que l'on va voir, continua-t-elle, si votre cher Papa pourra vous sortir du bureau de Monsieur Dumbledore !

Ils disparurent tous deux au coin d'une étagère, laissant Hermione au beau milieu du passage. Elle était rouge de rage et au fond d'elle, elle semblait maudire toute la lignée des Malefoy.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Le chien ! C'est qu'il m'aurait frappée en plus de ça.

Maugréant une bonne lignée de jurons elle disparut au bout du couloir.

- Avez-vous apporté la commande ?

L'homme qui venait de parler était plutôt grand. Il était anormalement poilu et souvent, il montrait les dents, offrant à la vision du marchant des canines aiguisées. Sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître une musculature proéminente et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit apparaissaient comme vides de tous sentiments.

- Bien sûr, monsieur Greyback.

Le petit marchand dont le crâne luisait sous les rayons de la lune s'inclinait sans cesse dès qu'il parlait à son client. Il se frottait les mains, anxieux, et passait son temps à regarder à droite ou à gauche comme s'il avait peur d'être épié.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit du noir dont vous devriez avoir peur, ricana Greyback.

Tout en disant cela il avait attrapé deux gros sacs en toile qu'il hissa sur son dos. Il poussa un grognement de contentement.

- Eh bien, si tout a été fait correctement, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura vous récompenser comme il se doit.

Et dans la nuit épaisse il disparut.

Le marchand resta longuement sur le lieu de rencontre, dépité. Il se demandait si mettre fin à ses jours ne serait pas une mort plus douce.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, le chapitre 2 se termine ici. :) Je démarre doucement les intrigues avant de vous plonger dans le reste de l'histoire :p_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si vous avez lu, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)_


End file.
